The present invention relates to a food packaging arrangement with which the quality of a food is determinable.
To ensure the food quality and freshness of a perishable food, a best-before date is stated on the food packaging. In spoilage processes, decomposition of the food occurs owing to differing microorganisms. Spoilt foods, that is to say foods containing breakdown products, however, cannot always be reliably visualized without opening the packaging and analyzing the product. This involves dangers for the food consumer, since the spoilage is only visible to the eye in an advanced state.